the curemaby (fixed)
by zer0 the her0 of none
Summary: hi zero here and i fixed my story and i thank zombieslaryer5 for the help and motivation
1. Chapter 1

AN i dont own the walking dead i do own my OC and the story this takes place after the last season

* * *

It was a nice day at the prison the new people felt safe after some time and the grarden was growing been one year after the war with the how will not be named...yet but something hapend.

* * *

"Every one im calling a meeting" said the man known as rick every one sat down arownd him "we need some one to go on a run." said rick "its been a long time and we havent seen the governor" "Ill go" said a farm girl aka beth greene "NO WAY'' said a vary pissed off maggie "but i never get to go!" "Because you can die"! "i know that!" "glenn help me out here!" "well...she should learn how to go on runs" said glenn. maggie now vary pissed off said "dad what do you think"? "i think she can go...as long as she has some one skilled with her." said hershel he noded his head to daryl "FINE...just be safe beth"

* * *

once every thing was packed and ready to go they farm girl and the dixon left...

* * *

a day passed and every one was woried about them and were about to send a party to look for them but then the dixon came back...bloody and beaten

rick and glenn brought him to a bed "what happed?" asked maggie "he got her." "who?" "who do you think?"

and thats chaper 1 i know my last one was bad so i fixed it and i thank zombieslayer5 for the help thanks and RandR


	2. Chapter 2 what happend?

i dont own the walking dead

"the governor!" maggie yelled "that asshole!" "what happen?" asked glenn "we were going in a wall mart looking ya know and we ran into his men we got into a fire fight and we lost he took her and told me to tell rick over there that if he wants her back come and get her." "YOU LOST MY SIS TO HIM!?" yelled maggie then andrea,carol and michonne come in and take her out to talk to her

* * *

a day passes

"so whats the plan?" asked carl the boys were siting by the gate

"we go get her." said rick

"you may not have to." said daryl

"what do you meen?"

"see for your self" he pointed to a cloaked person holding beth


	3. Chapter 3 the hooded

dAn\ i dont own the walking dead

* * *

"who are you!" yelled Maggie the prison was all at the fence by now. the person didnt say anything. "do you work for the governor!" yelled rick and once more he said nothing but he did put down beth who ran over to maggie. she looked ok but there were marks on her wrists. the man faced the other way walked three steps and fell.

* * *

I woke on a prison bed cold. i look over to see an old man that was missing his leg.i chose no to say anything i know from what the farmer girl that this man could be trusted but i chose not to any ways."Are you ok? said the man i nodded". "I checked you for bites but beth told me not to remove your mask"

said the man i i felt my face and felt it. good. "i think you were just tired son,my names Hershel." said the man "now whats your name young man?" "i go by kage" i said "and slaves wont harm me" i said "what do you meen?" "just look around you there every were"


	4. Chapter 4 what are you?

AN\i dont own the walking dead

* * *

after i said that i got up Hershel tryed to stop me but i didnt stop i needen to talk to their leader. i found him in a big room with the others the mess hall i think. but what was strange was the fact that no one pointed their guns at me which throwed me off "wellcome" said the man i assumed was their leader. "im rick our...leader...or something,who are you?" "a beter thing to ask is what am I" i said.

* * *

"ok what are you?" said rick "and if i may ask why do you whare a mask?" "my story isnt a good one" i told him

"we want to know it" said rick "ok then...but i must say that i can be your peoples bigest harm or the one who can stop it" I said "keep going" said the man i think was the dixon "let me start from the begining i am not a simmple human i am a..."

END OF CHAPTER

AN\i know iknow what is he?! but you will find out next chapter


End file.
